deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Waffen-SS
The''' '''Waffen SS: Nazi Germany's elite soldiers and bodyguard to Adolf Hitler. The Taliban: zealous terrorist from the Middle-East who stop at nothing to win. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Weapons BATTLE Waffen SS: Taliban: In Afghanistan, a small squad of Waffen SS soldiers are marching around the city, looking for any signs of enemies. Up ahead, a small Taliban squad are hiding in a small house, waiting for thier arrival. A Taliban sniper carefully aims his Dragunov and shoots a Nazi in his forehead. Four of the Taliban opertives exit thier house and a firefight ensures. During the fire fight, a Waffen SS member mamages to hit a Taliban opertive in his stomach with his StG. As the Taliban member tries to regain his balance, another Waffen SS member armed with a MP-18 finishes the job. The Taliban reptreat with the SS in hot pursuit. Unaware to one of the SS members, there is a PMN mine in his path. He steps on it, blowing it up. As the Taliban continue running, up ahead, a Waffen SS sniper takes out a Taliban member with his Karabiner 98k. Suddenly, another Taliban Member armed with an AK-47 fires the rifle and the sniper ducks for cover. The Taliban Member laughs, thinking he has killed the sniper, but as he toward the house the sniper was hiding in, a S-mine pops out of the ground and blows up, damaging his face. Meanwhile, back at the house where the Nazi sniper was hiding, another Waffen SS member enters the house and directs him toward to thier truck. While they are approaching the truck, however, a Taliban member armed with a PPS kills one of the two Nazis. The other Waffen SS member hides behinds the truck and straps on his Flamenwerfer Flamethrower. He pops out from behind the truck and sprays fire from the Flamenwerfer, setting the Taliban member aflame. Suddenly, the Taliban boss sees all his men are dead, and realizes he has to do something fast. He grabs a RPG-7 and fires the greande at the Waffen SS member with the Flamenwefer, creating a giant explosion. The Taliban boss Grabs his Makarov and goes down the hill, looking for the Waffen SS leader. Suddenly, bullets fly at the nearby wall. He turns and sees the Waffen SS leader, Walter in hand. The two fire at each other, until they run out of ammo. The Waffen SS leader hides and grabs one of his dead commrades' StG. The Talban boss approachs the house but the Waffen SS leader pops out and shoots him in the stomach. As the Taliban member falls downs, The Waffen SS leader puts the rifle next to the Taliban boss's head and pulls the trigger. The Waffen SS leader raises his fist in the air and yells "Deutschland!" in victory. Winner: Waffen SS Expert's Option The Experts though the reason why The Waffen SS won was that even though the Taliban were sneaky and had more advanced weapons, The Waffen SS were better trained and knew how to use thier weapons better. Category:Group Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors